


Morning Rituals

by kiessmehard (orphan_account)



Series: Für immer [1]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, F/F, Femslash, Football, Gijinka, Oneshot, Parody, Personification, Soccer, Vignette, Yuri, fan friendship, fanfreundschaft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kiessmehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you making now?"<br/>"Embroidery," Hertha replied, snapping a delicate-looking pink thread with a small scissor. Then, she switched to a shade of purple, the one that looks like the color of wine under the sun. "You like purple, don't you?"<br/>The second division club didn't really like any color besides blue and white, but she nodded, beaming approvingly at the realistic-looking petals stiched onto the white fabric. She would always have enough space for another patch of flowers in her room, anyway!<br/>"Thinking of where you'd put it, dear?" Hertha asked. Karlsruhe's blue eyes widened in mock surprise. "How do you know?"<br/>"It's another one of your rituals, young lady," the Berlin club replied playfully, "and after this, you will call my hobby 'old fashioned'."<br/>"Well-" Karlsruhe laughed, "you are an old lady, Hertha. And your hobby is old fashioned. I wouldn't be surprised if you hung your boots for knitting one day!"</p><p>(humanized football clubs - hertha berlin x karlsruher sc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Straighttothepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straighttothepoint/gifts).



> "Morning Rituals" is a part of a Bundesliga gijinka (personfication) series, and it's mostly about fan friendships, which is imo overlooked by most fans. of course, there's romance too, and so it's time for the warning: since all the clubs are female, same-sex relationship is inevitable. if you find such pairings offensive, this series isn't for you.
> 
> for those who don't, i'll present you, without further ado, the first installment of "Für immer"!

Karlsruher SC was a Traditionsverein. Thus, she upheld tradition from times long past, keeping all her rituals a habit (at least) until now, 7 June 2015, the day after her 121st birthday. This ritual, though, wasn't her kissing her badge and spitting on her right shoe before entering her literal and figurative home, Wildparkstadion, or her weird way of flipping chocolate chip pancakes on Hertha's birthday, but her yawn - a loud, unladylike yawn that almost sent Hertha's needle stabbing her finger.

"Mooooorniiiiing, Heeeertha," Karlsruhe dragged the syllables of her girlfriend's name as she stretched stiff limbs and stuffy chest.

"Morning," Hertha replied calmly, resuming her work.

A loud, unpleasant groan, much like the one she made during their lovemaking sessions, escaped the Badener, signaling her final awakening. And finally, she exhaled, thankfully more softly now, before she perched on one of the armrests of the sofa Hertha was sitting on.

"Karlsruhe," her tone was nothing like the one caressing her to sleep, but more like _boring_ her to. It reminded her of those gloryhunters who thought they knew KSC more than she did, or if she were human, a nagging mother. She smirked. "Whaddaya want, Mom?"

Hertha shot her a look. "Get down."

"Yes, Mom," Karlsruhe snickered, happily jumping off the armrest. Good for her, she could look at Hertha's work more clearly. "What are you making now?"

"Embroidery," Hertha replied, snapping a delicate-looking pink thread with a small scissor. Then, she switched to a shade of purple, the one that looks like the color of wine under the sun. "You like purple, don't you?"

The second division club didn't really like any color besides blue and white, but she nodded, beaming approvingly at the realistic-looking petals stiched onto the white fabric. She would always have enough space for another patch of flowers in her room, anyway!

"Thinking of where you'd put it, dear?" Hertha asked. Karlsruhe's blue eyes widened in mock surprise. "How do you know?"

"It's another one of your rituals, young lady," the Berlin club replied playfully, "and after this, you will call my hobby 'old fashioned'."

"Well-" Karlsruhe laughed, "you _are_  an old lady, Hertha. And your hobby _is_ old fashioned. I wouldn't be surprised if you hung your boots for knitting one day!"

"That would defeat the purpose of being the personification of a football club, wouldn't it?" Hertha retorted- their little morning spar was in full force now.

"Of course, of course," Karlsruhe singsonged, "but you can always get a side job, right? It's not like people like us are paid." A pause. "Heck, is personifying a club even a job?"

Hertha shook her head, chuckling. "Not really." As if she remembered something, she looked up at her lover. "Oh! I'm now offering crocheting courses, actually."

"Crocheting?" Karlsruhe looked confused, causing Hertha to shake her head. "You know, I thought dating me would make you more knowledgeable in these kinds of things," her tone was chiding, but Karlsruhe could see a ghost of a smile on her face. She smirked even wider. "I thought dating _me_  would make you know that I'm not very observant."

Hertha clicked her tongue, more out of formality than real disapproval. "Crocheting is like knitting," she explained, "remember your Willi doll? I crocheted it for you."

"Well, I won't complain if you crochet me another doll," Karlsruhe muttered, recalling Willi's demise. "A Willi Two, if you can..."

Hertha 'hmm'ed thoughtfully and put her embroidery on Karlsruhe's coffee table. "I will," she answered, "but... don't let Stuttgart ruin it again, okay?"

"Ah, that bitch..." Karlsruhe's eyes were somber as she leaned on a nearby wall for dramatic effect. "Maybe..." she sighed, "Maybe I should let go of this one ritual."

"What ritual are you talking about?" 

"Letting Stuttgart in whenever she wants," Karlsruhe scoffed. "I hate funerals, but if I can help it, I'll make it hers before she can touch any of your masterpieces."

"That's so sweet of you," the Berliner cooed, pulling her lover down to her eye level to cup her cheeks. Karlsruhe beamed at her soft touch. But- "Hertha," she pouted, "you forgot something."

"What is it now?" Hertha laughed, her voice ringing like wedding bells.

"You have rituals, too, you know," the other woman replied, blue eyes twinkling, "you always kiss me every time I say I wanna kick Stuttgart's ass."

"Watch your mouth, Karlsruher SC," Hertha reprimanded, but Karlsruhe didn't bother - the Old Lady's lips did it for her.

  


_fin_  


**Author's Note:**

> danke for reading~
> 
> i'd also like to recommend the German fic my friend straighttothepoint writes, which is titled "The club is above all". like this story, it also tells the story of humanized football clubs owo; check it out!!


End file.
